My Angel
by Caroline Gottschalk Jackson
Summary: *Completed Songfic* Spot deals with the loss of his angel. ((It's alot better than it sounds...trust me))


((This is a Songfic to the song "Angel" by Aerosmith. I was looking the song over and listening to it when I thought of Spot…so here you go!))

My Angel 

Spot Conlon, the fearless leader of the Brooklyn newsies, paced the dock he reigned over. The sun was setting and the shy was a painted canvas slashed with pinks, yellows, and purples. The rest of the Brooklyn newsies were at the lodging house relaxing after a hard day of peddling the papers. Spot was grateful that they weren't around; he didn't want them to see him cry.

I'm alone yeah I don't know if I can face the night 

_I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you_

            Spot angrily wiped the tears away that fell down his cheeks. He couldn't believe he was getting like this over a girl. But he was. 

            His ego had finally gotten the better of him. He had lost the one precious thing in his life. His Allison; his angel. His huge ego and hot-headed-temper had built a barrier between him and the only thing that _really_ mattered to him. 

            Spot had even done the impossible for him. He had said he was sorry. For once he put his pride off to the side. Of course it had taken him a few days before he could utter that simple five-letter word that was supposed to make everything better. It hadn't.

       

Don't make it tough I'll put away my pride 

_Enough's enough I've suffered and seen the light_

            He slowly, miserably, made his way from the docks to his home, the lodging house. He paused outside of the door that led into the lobby. Spot turned away and deftly climbed the fire escape into his room. After he had become the leader of Brooklyn Spot had taken over the small room adjacent to the bunkroom and claimed it his own. He collapsed onto the bed and thought about Allison, like he hadn't been thinking of her since the fight. She was his angel; his ray of light in the drab underworld of New York City.

You're my angel come and save me tonight 

_You're my angel come and make it alright_

_You're my angel come and save me tonight_

Spot stripped down to his under clothes and then crawled in-between the covers on his bed. He closed his eyes and wished Allison was with him now. He felt empty. Hw had even begged for her to come back. He had begged for her to return to him.

Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside 

_Yes it's true loneliness took me for a ride_

_Without your love I'm nothing but a beggar_

            Spot tossed and turned in his bed. He felt like something, a part of him, was missing. The hole in his heart throbbed as he tried to fall asleep. He knew that his attempts to fall asleep were futile. He couldn't sleep when his bed was absent of her warm body. When he was absent of her love.

Without your love a dog without a bone 

_What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone_

            He felt that now, since Allison was gone, his world was absent of life. He was a void of loneliness and pain. She had been his world. He had loved her, still did. She was why he lived. 

You're the reason I live 

_You're the reason why I die_

_You're the reason I give when I break down and cry_

            Somebody quietly climbed through the window into his room. Spot sat up and squinted at the silhouetted figure that stood in his mist. His breath caught in his throat as the figure slowly made their way over to the bed. Light from the now risen moon illuminated the person's face, but it wasn't a person. It was an angel. 

            "Allison," Spot said, his voice a whisper.

            "Hey," The angel whispered as she stood next to the bed.

            Spot watched, not believing his eyes, as Allison climbed into the bed next to him. He looked at her blankly and she gave him a small smile. 

            "I couldn't sleep," She explained. "I needed you next to me again." Allison covered the between them in a gentle kiss. They laid down together; Allison wrapped in Spot's arms. 

            "I love you Spot."

            "I'se love you'se too. Don't ever leave me again." Spot kissed the top of her head and then added softy, "You'se my angel."

            Soon the room was filled with the soft breathing coming from the two newsies who were surviving a harsh world just by loving, and being loved by each other.

Don't need a reason why 

_Baby baby baby_

 ((The song "Angel" belongs to Aerosmith not me…but they belong to me. *grins* They live in my closet along with Spot and Racetrack. Well you all should know what belongs to me and what doesn't so I won't bother with the whole disclaimer thingy. Please review!)) 


End file.
